TAWOG: The War
by Slake Jericho
Summary: In a part two of The Adventure, Gumball has to face the recruits Rob and William brought back from the dead. Blood is included in this episode, but other than that it's just complete Gumball!


Everyone ran down to Elmore, where Hector was destroying it. Meanwhile, Rob was in a room with William.

"So what's the plan?" asked William.

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU EIGHT TIMES ALREADY!" shouted Rob.

"Oh, sorry." said William. "I'm not used to this main character villain stuff."

"You know what we do!" Rob shouted. "Now follow me!"

They walked out to a graveyard.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" asked William.

"You'll see!" Rob said, grinning.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at a gravestone.

"Where did you get that?" asked William.

"I stole it from The Wattersons." Rob explained. "Anyway, watch this!"

He shot the gun at multiple gravestones. Multiple hands reached out, but one had their thumbs up and looked like Gumball. There was a long pause.

"What...what's going on?" asked William. "I thought we were switching scenes?"

"No..." Rob said before pausing again. "So...what are you having for dinner tonight?"

"I don't have a mouth." William explained. "I can't eat."

"Oh yeah..." Rob said as he looked at a watch. "Ah, here we go! Meet our recruits!"

The hands pulled themselves out of the ground. The Gumball quickly jumped up, performed a backflip and landed on his feet in a superhero position.

"What do you losers want?" asked Zach. "Zach has got better things to do, such as kicking butt and chewing bubble gum!"

"HOW COME YOU GET TO DO ALL THAT?" screamed Jealousy. "I WANT TO BE COOL, LIKE YOU!"

"Who are you?" asked AntOne. "And why am I covered in dirt?"

"BOW BEFORE ME YOU SLAVES!" Virus ordered on top of a gravestone, before revealing he was tiny. "Or I will destroy you all!"

"We've got one more!" Rob said.

He dug in the grave and pulled out a jar. Inside of the jar was Kevin.

"Wait, what was he doing in the cemetery?" asked William.

"I don't know, he needed a shocking appearance!" Rob said. "Now here's what you're gonna do! You're going to track down Gumball and destroy him! You know what, forget it! Straight up kill the little pest, I don't care anymore! Just kill Gumball Watterson!"

"And why should we do that?" asked Zach, leaning on the gravestone that Virus stood on.

"Every one of you has something to do with Gumball," Rob said. "And all of you want revenge, right? But you all work with me!"

William flew next to Rob.

"Uh, and William!" Rob continued.

"But what do we do?" asked Jealousy. "I'M SO ANGRY! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Each of you will fight Gumball and his idiot friends!" Rob said. "While me and William tend to...other business!"

"Fight whoever you losers want!" William said as he flew away.

Rob grabbed Kevin and ran after William. Zach turned to the others.

"So what you losers gonna do when Zach kills everyone in one shot?" asked Zach, grinning.

"I'm gathering my army!" AntOne said.

Virus grew wings and flew towards a car before going into it.

"And I'll beat Zach to Gumball!" Virus said as he drove off.

"Oh no you won't!" Zach shouted as he jumped onto the car after performing multiple flips.

"I WANT A COOL THING TO DO, LIKE ALL OF YOU!" shouted Jealousy.

He flew into the ground as AntOne was the only one left. He sighed.

"Well, I'll just..." AntOne said as he walked away. "I'll just go do my own thing then..."

Meanwhile, Rob and William were in a house, putting Kevin in the microwave.

"Are you ure it's safe to be putting metal in the microwave?" asked William.

"Ah, thank you, William!" Rob said as he took off the lid.

He put Kevin in the microwave and turned it on. Rob grinned evilly and William flew next to him.

"What's going to happen?" asked William.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING EVIL?" asked Rob.

There was a pause.

"No." said William.

Rob groaned.

"Look!" Rob said as he pointed at the microwave.

William looked inside as he saw Kevin unfrozen and trying to escape from the jar. Rob got Kevin out of the jar.

"Now listen here," Rob said. "You're going to work with me and William to kill Gumball and his friends! Do whatever you have to, I don't care!"

Kevin bit Rob's hand. Rob started screaming and waving his arm around to get Kevin off of him.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" screamed Rob.

He slammed Kevin on the floor and on the wall, but Kevin didn't let go. William just stood there watching.

"DO SOMETHING YOU IMBECILE!" Rob shouted.

William used his telekinesis powers and grabbed Kevin. He pulled him off, but he also pulled off Rob's hand. Rob screamed again.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" William shouted. "Here, let me just-"

He tried to get the hand out of Kevin's mouth, but Kevin bit down on it harder.

"AH, I STILL FEEL THE PAIN FROM MY HAND!" screamed Rob.

"Sorry!" William said as he tried to get Rob's hand out.

"GET IT OUT!" screamed Rob.

"JUST USE YOUR TELEPORTATION POWERS!" William shouted.

"Oh yeah." Rob said as he got his hand back. "NOW YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

Kevin looked at Rob. He went to bite Rob's hand away, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Ha ha, thought you'd bite me again, did you?" asked Rob.

A black dog with razor teeth came up from behind Rob and bit his hand. Rob screamed.

"HOW DID THAT DOG GET INSIDE?" Rob screamed as he tried to get it off.

"That's my dog..." William said.

Rob managed to get his hand out of the dog's mouth. The dog tried to bite his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Stupid mutt!" Rob muttered.

Kevin jumped up and bit Rob's hand. Rob screamed once again.

"AH, I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" Rob shouted.

Meanwhile, Zach and Virus were racing to Gumball.

"Give it up!" Virus said. "I'm much faster than you, I'll reach him first!"

"Is that so?" asked Zach, grinning.

He jumped off of the car and started running. He was faster than Virus.

"See ya!" Zach said as he ran off.

Virus growled as he started speeding up. Zach noticed that Virus was catching up with him. Zach ran over to a wall and ran up it. Virus stopped before he hit the wall. Zach peeked over the side of the building.

"Let's see ya beat Zach now!" Zach laughed as he ran off.

Virus evolved the car and gave it the ability to climb walls. He drove the car up the wall, where Zach was. Zach saw Virus and grinned again.

"That's cool," Zach said. "But not as cool as Zach's parkouring skills!"

He leaped over to the building that was next to him. He started running closer to Hector's cave.

"Oh no you don't!" Virus shouted as he evolved the car again.

A plunger appeared at the front of the car. Virus shot the plunger at Zach, and it hit him. Virus pulled Zach backwards before getting out of the car. He started flying away.

"See you there, loser!" Virus laughed.

Zach quickly got the plunger off of him and parkoured over the buildings. He started catching up to Virus.

"Hey, no fair!" Virus said. "You're bigger than me!"

"Alright, let's make it fair!" Zach said, pulling out a ray gun. "Either way, Zach will win no sweat!"

He shot Virus with the ray gun, causing him to grow up to the size of Zach. Virus immediately flew towards Hector's cave. Zach continued parkouring towards Virus and jumped onto his back.

"Hey, get off of me!" Virus shouted.

"Let Zach think about that..." Zach said. "No!"

Virus tried to shake him off, but Zach just held on tighter. Virus then flew towards Hector's cave and finally landed. Virus again tried to shake Zach off. Zach jumped off of Virus and landed on his feet.

"Now where's the unlucky fools?" asked Zach as he looked for them.

Rob and William were stood, watching Kevin.

"What's he supposed to do?" asked William.

"He's supposed to grow really big..." Rob explained. "But unfortunately it takes a while..."

They waited a few seconds.

"Will he grow yet?" asked William.

"No!" Rob said, trying to stay calm. "No he won't..."

They waited for another few seconds.

"Now?" asked William.

Rob let out an annoyed groan. Virus and Zach were looking around when Zach saw Gumball running down the hill.

"There they are!" Zach shouted, pointed at them. "Ha, Zach found them first!"

"The competition wasn't the first to SEE them," Virus explained. "It's the first to KILL them!"

"Already on it!" Zach said as he sped after them.

Meanwhile, Gumball and his friends were gasping for air.

"Hector..." Gumball wheezed. "Oh, man! Why does he have to live...so far away from Elmore?"

Gumball's ear twitched.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Gumball.

"Hear what?" asked Tobias.

Suddenly, Zach pounced in front of them, landing on his feet again. Virus flew next to him.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Gumball shouted.

"Gumball, we meet again!" said Virus. "I have returned to destroy you!"

"Wait, is that-" Darwin began.

"The virus that tried to kill you?" interrupted Virus. "Yes, but that time you were just lucky! This time you're dead!"

"And Zach?" asked Gumball. "How is that possible, you weren't a real person, you were inside of me!"

"Yes, but that's the power of Zach!" Zach said. "And we've been told to kill you, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

Rob and William were watching Kevin, who had grown to the size of a couch.

"Is he ready yet?" asked William.

Rob inhaled.

"No." Rob said.

"How big does he need to be?" asked William.

"THE SIZE OF THE RAINBOW GIANT CURRENTLY DESTROYING ELMORE!" Rob shouted.

"But isn't this what we wanted?" asked William.

"I-" Rob said. "U-a-well-uh...we were supposed to be destroying it! Plus, he's good so he needs to die too!"

William paused.

"What happens if Kevin doesn't win?" asked William.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Rob shouted.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" Zach said.

"What?" asked Gumball.

Zach lunged forward and punched Gumball right in the face. Gumball rubbed his bruise.

"Ow, that hurt!" Gumball said.

"Don't worry, Zach will put you out of your misery!" Zach said.

He pounced at him and punched him again, on the opposite side of his face. He punched Gumball again, causing him to fall over.

"My turn!" Virus shouted, shoving Zach out of the way.

He picked Gumball up and dragged him across the ground. He lifted him up again and then threw him onto his back.

"Now it's my turn!" Zach said.

"I've barely even started!" Virus said angrily.

"Zach doesn't wait until someone's done!" Zach said.

Gumball got to his feet. He took advantage of both of them being distracted and ran at them. He pounced at Zach and speared him. They both rolled down the hill until they were in Elmore, where Hector was still destroying it. Gumball tried to punch Zach, but he easily blocked it.

"Nice try, but Zach knows all of your moves!" Zach said.

"What about me pushing you down the hill?" asked Gumball.

Zach paused.

"That doesn't count, you cheated!" Zach quickly said.

Zach spun around, still holding Gumball's arm. He pulled him over his head and threw him onto his back. Rob and William were still waiting. Kevin was touching the living room roof.

"Wait, whose house is this?" asked William.

Zach jumped on Gumball and started punching his face.

"Let's wreck your ugly face!" Zach said.

Gumball grabbed Zach's fists and spun them backwards. Zach pounced back, holding his hands.

"Looks like you..." Gumball said. "...uh...you...looks like you got your fists...spun around backwards?"

Zach kicked Gumball in the head and then in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"Zach can keep this up all day!" Zach said.

Zach ran towards Gumball, but Gumball quickly hit him with an uppercut to the chin. Zach rubbed his chin, which now had a bruise on it.

"You messed up Zach's glorious chin!" Zach said. "Now Zach will enjoy making you suffer!"

He sped towards Gumball and punched him extremely fast over and over again. He backflipped before hitting Gumball with a kick to the face. Kevin's head was above the roof.

"Almost there?" asked William.

"Can you say anything other than that?" screamed Rob.

William paused.

"Are we there yet?" William asked.

Rob screeched angrily. Gumball tried to punch Zach multiple times, but all of the punches were blocked without any trouble.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Gumball said, pointing behind Zach.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" Zach said.

"Hey look, a guy cooler than Zach!" Gumball said, pointing behind Zach.

"WHAT? WHERE?" shouted Zach as he turned around.

Gumball quickly punched Zach in the back of the head. He then grabbed a stick from the ground. He threw it at Zach.

"Ha!" Zach laughed. "Sticks and stones won't break Zach's bones, and-"

Gumball threw a rock at Zach's head.

"Ow!" Zach shouted.

Gumball speared Zach to the ground. They started rolling on top of each other, punching whenever they were on top. Zach rolled on top of Gumball and started choking him.

"This isn't the Zach way to kill you," Zach said. "But the boss said do whatever!"

Gumball punched Zach to make him let go, but Zach kept his hands around Gumball's neck. Gumball reached out for a weapon and grabbed a stick. Zach continued to choke Gumball, but Gumball poked Zach in the eye with the stick. Zach screamed and held his black eye as Gumball got up. Gumball pointed the stick at Zach.

"Well, looks like the tides have turned!" Gumball said.

Zach broke a bottle and pointed the glass at Gumball.

"You were saying?" Zach said.

Zach tried to slice at Gumball, but Gumball blocked it with the stick. Gumball started making light sabre noises when the weapons collided, whereas Zach's glass actually was making light sabre noises. Zach quickly grabbed Gumball's stick and pulled it out of his hand. He tried to slice Gumball with the glass, but he ducked. Gumball grabbed Zach by the waist and rammed him into a wall. He then kicked Zach's hand, making him drop the glass. Meanwhile, Rob and William were eating pizza while watching TV.

"Is Kevin ready yet?" asked William.

"Oh, I forgot!" Rob yelled. "Yes, he's ready!"

"Forget it, Watterson!" Zach said. "You know I'm more powerful than you!"

"Who was forced to let go of me after being poked by a stick?" Gumball asked.

Zach and Gumball ran at each other. They both went to punch each other as their fists collided. There was a pause.

"AAAAAOW!" Gumball screamed as he held his fist.

"Wow, you're soft, Watterson!" Zach said.

Gumball pounced at Zach and hit him with a superman punch. Time slowed down as Zach's skull was shown. Gumball superman punched Zach as his mouth was broken. Time went back to normal as Zach held his mouth.

"This is my chance!" Gumball said.

He quickly ran at Zach and hit him with another superman punch. He punched Zach in the stomach, then punched him in the face. Gumball spun around and kicked Zach in the mouth, causing him to fall over. Gumball walked up to Zach.

"Looks like this cookie's crumbled." Gumball said. "Oh man that was awesome!"

Everybody was watching the fight from Hector's cave, including Virus. Hector was still destroying Elmore. Gumball ran up to him.

"Hector, stop!" Gumball shouted.

Hector didn't hear him.

"Gosh darn it, where's a megaphone when you need one?" asked Gumball.

"Did you want me?" asked a huge phone.

"Uh..." Gumball said. "No..."

"Aw, nobody ever wants me..." Megaphone said as he walked away.

Gumball looked at Hector. Then his jaw dropped when he saw something approaching Hector from behind. Kevin slowly walked towards Hector, who turned around and noticed him. Hector and Kevin both stared each other down. They roared and ran towards each other. Hector went to punch Kevin, but he ducked it and went behind him. He opened his mouth and bit Hector's shoulder. Hector groaned as he lifted his arm and punched Kevin in the face. He punched him again. He pulled his arm backwards and hit Kevin with a huge punch, making him let go. Kevin stepped backwards and glared at Hector. Hector ran towards Kevin and went to punch him, but Kevin grabbed his arm. Kevin punched Hector multiple times with his other arm and then pushed him to the ground.

"Gumball, what do we do?" asked Darwin.

"What we do is-" Gumball began. "WAIT! Why didn't you help me out with Zach?"

"Whoa, they're fighting!" Darwin said, trying to change the subject.

Gumball sighed. Kevin jumped on top of Hector and bit his shoulder again. Hector punched Kevin in the back of the head. He then grabbed Kevin and tried to pull him off of his shoulder. Hector managed to use both of his hands and grabbed Kevin's mouth. He pulled Kevin's mouth apart, getting his shoulder free, before headbutting him. Hector held his bleeding shoulder as Kevin grinned. He knew that he had the advantage now. He ran at Hector, but Hector punched Kevin in the middle of the head. Kevin backflipped from the impact and landed on his face. Hector lifted up both of his arms and slammed his fists onto Kevin's chest. He punched Kevin in the face again, but Kevin lifted his legs up and kicked Hector off of him.

"If we don't stop the fight, I think they're gonna destroy Elmore!" Darwin said.

"You think?" Gumball asked.

Hector charged at Kevin like a gorilla and shoulder barged him to the ground. Kevin hissed as he got to his feet. They ran at each other, both hitting a headbutt. They both rapidly headbutted each other until both of them were dizzy. They both stepped backwards before colliding with a massive headbutt. They both fell to the ground, stunned. They struggled to get to their feet and turned to each other. They both ran at each other and locked up. Kevin tried to bite Hector's neck, but Hector pushed with all his power to keep Kevin away. Hector shoved Kevin's head sideways and punched him. Kevin punched Hector's wounded shoulder as he yelled in pain. Kevin quickly bit Hector's neck. Hector started punching Kevin to make him let go. He started pushing his head away before hitting him again. Kevin bit harder, as Hector struggled to get free. Hector then grabbed Kevin's mouth and started pulling at a tooth. He tugged at it, pulling it out. Hector lifted his arm up and stabbed Kevin in the back with the tooth. Kevin let go of Hector's next and screamed. He pulled the tooth out of his back and threw it away. Kevin turned to Hector and growled at him. His back was injured but he ran at Hector anyway. He tried to bite Hector, but Hector quickly went behind Kevin and grabbed his head. He started pulling at Kevin's head as it started coming off. Kevin elbowed Hector multiple times, but he wouldn't let go and pulled harder. He kept pulling at it as Kevin tried to stop him.

"MY MINIONS!" shouted AntOne. "Tonight we will rule Elmore! We will not let anyone stand in my way! We will take over the world, and nobody is going to stop us!"

"YEAH!" shouted the Anton clones.

Kevin stood on all of the Anton clones and AntOne as he tried to get free. Hector pulled even harder and eventually pulled it off as Kevin's body fell limp. Hector lifted Kevin's head up before dropping to the ground exhausted.

"Well, I guess that solves our problem!" Gumball said.

"Not exactly!" Rob said as he and William were on a helicopter. "If you would excuse us, we'd like to make our escape!"

"Where did you get a helicopter?" asked Gumball.

"That's for us to know and for you to not find out!" William snapped.

"Come, William!" Rob said. "Let's get out of here!"

The helicopter flew off as Rob and William were laughing.

"Where did we actually get the helicopter?" asked William.

"So what do we do now?" asked Gumball.

"We need to follow them!" Darwin said.

"What?" asked Gumball.

"We need to gather up our team!" Darwin said. "And we'll follow them! We'll track them down and defeat them!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Gumball said. "I MEAN WE NEED TO GATHER-"

"Too late, dude." Darwin said.

Gumball frowned. Meanwhile, Jealousy flew up to the body of Kevin. There was a long pause.

"NO FAIR!" Jealousy screamed. I WANT TO BE DEAD, LIKE YOU!"

 **The end. (To be continued)**


End file.
